slammingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaine Tuttle
Blaine Tuttle Biography Blaine Tuttle made his first appearance in Pilot. He, with his friend Joey Johnson, was attempting to create a new rock band. He and Joey were lifelong friends and lived together in Brooklyn. It is revealed that Blaine had a crush on Joey. Originally, Blaine is portrayed as a young man with a confident exterior that often belies his insecurities. He is very composed and shows a lot of self-control, but there are times when he throws himself into situations impulsively, such as senerading another guy in public and subsequently getting him fired or seeking out Sam Evans to give Ryan the "sex talk." There are other times that shows Blaine having a temper, such as when he snapped at Joey in Scandals for rejecting his suggestions. He is increasingly portrayed as someone who approves the idea of "fitting in." While he's not afraid of being openly gay, he still prefers to act socially acceptable and warns Ryan that trying too hard and showing too much can be detrimental, as proven in the episodes Guilty Pleasures and Scandals. After moving to Brewster in Season Three, Blaine has shown a more needier, attention-seeking side such as the time his older brother, Cooper visited Lima or when Ana was texting another guy. Despite his flaws, he remains to be a very passionate and caring, young man and loves Ana dearly. Despite being a member of the football team in Season One, Blaine appears to be much, much less cruel and much more sensitive than the rest of his teammates, having not shown to bully anyone on camera. After joining the band, Blaine seemed to bond quickly with the rest of the group, often praising fellow members and those less popular than he is. He is shown to be good-natured and generally tolerant of being mocked or wronged. On the rare occasions where he is actually angry with someone (usually in regards to one of his friends being hurt), he will not hesitate to step up and confront others. Blaine also seems to favor Teen Addiction over football, as seen when the Sue ordered the players to choose between the two, he chose Teen Addiction. Blaine comes to love the club so much, that he becomes visibly emotional at the prospect of the club being disbanded at the end of Season One. In Season Two, it is further shown that Blaine cares a lot for his friends in Teen Addiction and will go to great lengths to help them out. In Scandals, he and Ryan (who despite briefly competing for Ana seem to be friends) confront Harmony about her treatment of Sarah. In Black F it is revealed that Blaine is pressured by his father to get all A's so that he can get into Harvard University, and that his father doesn't know that Blaine loves to dance. It is shown that Blaine is conflicted between appeasing his father and following his dreams of becoming a dancer. Carrer Highlights Obessesionshttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Bishop?action=edit&section=2 *Cole Porter *"Moulin Rouge" *Scissor Sisters *Alex Timbers *"The Greaty Gatsby" *Houston & Levitt *The Muppets *Our Lady J *The G Train *Step Sondheim *Len Dunham He got his associate degree from LaGuardia Community College. Kyle's biggest wish" a "30 second back" button on conversations, like on on a DVR. Tony Awardshttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Bishop?action=edit&section=3 *Best Book for Hit List - Won Outer Critics Circlehttp://smash.wikia.com/wiki/Kyle_Bishop?action=edit&section=4 *Best Book for Hit List - Nominated Relationship Ana Rivas (ex-girlfriend) They were first public about their relationship in Pilot, and ended in the episodes Goodbye, after Tina admitted that they had broken up because it was very hard for them both with the long distance relationship. However, Ana admits she still loves him and that they are friends now, since then they have spoke and decided to talk things out between them, to see if they get back together. Songs Solos Season One: Song nfn.jpg|Teenage Dream (Pilot)|link=Teenage Dream Song ndjmc.png|Break My Heart (Duets)|link=Break My Heart Song kwosl.jpg|Beauty School Dropout (Grease)|link=Beauty School Dropout Season Two: Season Three: Duets Season One Song nfm.jpg|Something About The Sunshine (Ana Rivas) (Pilot)|link=Something About The Sunshine Song nnv.jpg|No One Compares (Ana Rivas) (Duets)|link=No One Compares Song -iked.jpg|Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Ana Rivas) (Christmas)|link=Extraordinary Merry Christmas Song fkmvbnnm.png|You're All I Need To Get By (Ana Rivas) (Valentine)|link=You're All I Need To Get By Season Two: Song njdc.png|Let Me Fall (Ana Rivas) (Original Songs)|link=Let Me Fall Season Three: Song inf.png|Public Relations (Sarah Palmer) (Marilyn!)|link=Public Relations Song mmf.jpg|Mr. and Mrs. Smith (Natalie Sarich) (Marilyn!)|link=Mr. and Mrs. Smith Song nifmv.png|History Is Made at Night (Natalie Sarich) (Marilyn!)|link=History Is Made at Night Song hf.jpg|Our Little Secret (Sarah Palmer) (Marilyn!)|link=Our Little Secret Song z,z.png|The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up (Monique Adams) (Music Videos)|link=The Bitch Is Back/Dress You Up Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Addiction Category:Main Character